


One of a Kind

by VulptexFTW



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulptexFTW/pseuds/VulptexFTW
Summary: Captain Voss Parck comes across a blue-skinned, red-eyed alien on his visit to the Coruscant’s Underworld. Parck/Stent oneshot. (Technically, it could be anyone as the Chiss in this story is not named. However, in the author’s mind it’s Stent).





	One of a Kind

"This one is truly special," a green male Twi'lek spoke on behalf of the Huttese owner of a male-catered brothel located deep in the Coruscant's Underworld, below the Lower Levels even. A place which had never seen sunlight, the perfect camouflage for all shady transactions in the galactic capital.

"One of a kind."

Captain Voss Parck let out a small, noncommittal shrug. Oh yes, this one was indeed special. The true reason why he ventured into such disreputable establishment where one could buy truly anything, no question asked.

Apparently, with enough money one could buy even a Chiss.

Tall, lean, and muscular, with longish, unkempt hair, wearing nothing but a ragged loincloth. Savage. Not that Admiral Thrawn looked any different when Parck had first found him.

Parck had long since accepted that he would never get the man he desired. It was impossible. Whatever preferences Admiral Thrawn had, the Chiss would never get involved with one of his subordinates. Correction. He would never get involved with anyone, regardless of species or gender. For an alien in his position, any lover was nothing but a weakness to be exploited by his enemies.

"The rate per hour for this one?" Parck wondered in a disinterested one, trying to keep his voice even, his expression impassive. It'd be expensive in any case, and if he displayed even a hint of interest, he would end up paying double, perhaps triple.

The Twi'lek interpreter exchanged a long glance with the Hutt and showed Parck the sum on a portable calculator. Forget expensive. It was exorbitant. Parck inwardly cringed but merely nodded and pulled out a chip card. A cheap, plastic card charged with Imperial Credits, the most common method of payment in the Lower Levels and below. Completely anonymous. On the other hand, it also meant that once stolen (and pickpockets were as common as Coruscant Hawkbats), the credits were lost forever. Not that there would be much left on the card anyway.

The Twi'lek inserted the card into a portable card reader, and once the transaction was approved by a soft beep from, and the Hutt wiggled its tail at the loosely attired Chiss who had been standing there motionlessly in the center of the room, with his hands folded behind his back.

It was hard to tell whether the alien understood the Galactic Basic but obviously he knew what was about to follow, becoming resigned with his fate as he offered no resistance. In fact, he wasn't even bound. Was he spiced?

Parck forced a fake smile, clearing his throat to hide his embarrassment. It was the first time he had visited such an establishment. Whether it would also the last time depended on the Chiss. So now they'd be taken somewhere private?

The Chiss removed the loincloth.

 _Or perhaps not_. Parck realized as his eyes inevitably fell on the alien's nether regions. The penis was long, longer than one of an average human but somewhat thinner; the red blood vessels giving the soft skin a purple hue.

The Chiss was already hard.

Parck licked his lips before finally took his eyes off the blue-skinned alien, giving the Hutt a small nod of approval. He could afford to show his interest now; the transaction had been made.

The large, slug-like creature gave out a loud roared in laughter, his whole body shaking, and muttered something in Huttese which the Twi'lek decided not to translate, merely rewarding Parck a sly wink before departing from the room. Parck waited until the Hutt slithered away before addressing the pleasure slave.

"Um, how should I call you?" Parck asked hesitantly, observing the naked Chiss who looked anything _but_ pleasure slave.

He stood tall and proud, with his spine straight, his chin raised high. The glowing eyes shone brightly, with a spark of defiance, and there was a slight smirk at the corners of his mouth.

"You can call me Voss?"

The Chiss crossed the distance between them in a couple of long, measured strides, putting a long, pale blue finger on Parck's lips. _No names then._

"You talk too much." He stated in a deep, masculine voice, the tone very different from the smooth, cultured voice of Admiral Thrawn. This one sounded raw, wild, unchained.

He was an untamed beast.

Parck smirked back and took the pale blue hand in his, toward his belt buckle.

"Undress me," Parck ordered the Chiss who cocked up an eyebrow slightly but complied, unbuttoning the civilian shirt first, letting it fall on the floor, then unbuckling the belt and unzipping the fly.

The Chiss fell to his knees then, running his long pale blue fingers against the underwear teasingly before releasing the cock. Parck bit his tongue as the Chiss gave the tip of his throbbing cock a tentative lick, tilted his head back, his eyes closed, and grabbed the Chiss' longish hair, urging the alien to take him whole into his mouth.

The Chiss grunted in discomfort but quickly found the correct rhythm, causing Parck to moan softly in pleasure.

The Chiss stopped sucking then, pointing Parck towards the faraway end of the room where was a small makeshift bed, hastily removing the rest of Parck's clothes.

Parck let himself to be led, taking the alien's hand, exchanging a long string of kisses on the way.

They fell down on the bed, Parck finding himself atop the blue-skinned alien, but the Chiss flipped them around, Parck being the one on the bottom now. The Chiss continued, kissing him deeply, growing more and more impatient―more demanding _―_ devouring Parck with his mouth.

Parck rubbed their cocks together, the pale blue lips finally letting out something that resembled a moan.

They paused, looking at each other hungrily.

Parck suddenly didn't know what to say. He usually topped, playing the bottom role only with trusted friends, but lying there and seeing the raw _want_ in the Chiss' glowing eyes made him desire more. He wanted the Chiss inside; he wanted to make the Chiss moan and growl.

He wanted to make him snarl _._

And from the feral look on the Chiss' face, it seemed that the blue-skinned alien wanted nothing more than to come deep inside of him.

The Chiss turned away then, reaching out for an open jar of vaseline by the makeshift bed, and then he positioned Parck on the side, entering him with a finger coated in vaseline. He wasn't rough, but he wasn't particularly gentle either.

Parck took a deep breath as the Chiss continued, applying enough vaseline to make the sex comfortable for the bottom. Still he hissed in pain once the alien finally entered him.

The alien grew still then, as if waiting for permission, and Parck was just about to give him a small nod when he realized the blue son of a Chiss had been waiting until Parck asked for it.

 _Blast it,_ Parck cursed inwardly, gritting his teeth, and barked out, "Move," in his best, authoritative voice.

"As you wish," came an amused reply.

The Chiss moved, causing Parck to arch backwards once the alien managed to hit the sensitive spot after a couple of slow, tentative thrusts.

Still, it all paled in comparison when Parck finally heard the Chiss growl―no, _purr_ _―_ in pleasure, muttering something incomprehensible in the melodic, alien language which sounded like a music to his ears.

Parck came first, soon followed by the Chiss who pulled out at the last moment, coming onto Parck's back, and they both collapsed on the bed, panting hard.

"You are a Chiss, aren't you?" Parck breathed out softly as he rolled over at the other side of the bed, away from the alien.

They still had a couple of minutes, and the Hutt was right. He was truly one of a kind. Also, Parck couldn't but wonder what had brought the blue-skinned alien so far away from home. Was he another exile?

He must have fallen into the Hutt’s captivity.

At least he behaved nothing like the other pleasure slaves, for which Parck was immensely grateful, because it made him hate himself a bit less.

Parck only ever had eager, willing partners of the Galactic City's Core Worlders’ clubs that catered to homosexual clientele. It was there he had gotten to know of the Chiss's existence in the first place.

One of his regular, more adventurous partners who visited these places from time to time had heard of a mysterious blue-skinned alien with glowing red eyes working off a debt in the Coruscant's Underworld. And since Admiral Thrawn was Captain Parck's direct superior officer, the man had decided to share his new found knowledge with Parck.

The glowing eyes narrowed; the Chiss remained silent.

"You are a far away from home." Parck muttered, supporting his head with the elbow. "How did you end up in the Core?"

"My ship was badly damaged after a skirmish with pirates in the Outer Rim, but the Hutts found me, and offered me to take me to the capital of the galaxy. I am now working off my debt, then I will resume my search."

"Oh?" Parck blinked. So it wasn't a euphemism? Just how much did he owe? He should have never agreed to the Hutt’s terms. "What search? What are you looking for?"

"Mitth'raw'nuruodo." The alien replied, causing Parck's heart to miss a beat. Judging from the way the Chiss tilted his head to a side, he noticed Parck's shock. "You know him?"

"Yes." Parck swallowed, his throat dry as the Geonosian desert.

"He is my superior officer."

 

**THE END**

 

 

Thanks kahlannightwing for proofreading!

 

** Please do not link to this fic (or reblog!) publicly on tumblr, twitter or other social media sites, thank you. It's like an avalanche that cannot be stopped.  
**


End file.
